Mages of Drakace Island
In Fayjeura and Kinoala there are many different types of mage. Here are the different types. All kinds except for seers and -mancers have familiars. Magic is absorbed from your surroundings and goes into your body and is replenished by healthiness of the land. Chi/qi/ki/chakra is taken from your body and replenished by food. =Wizard/Wizardess= A wizard/wizardess is a powerful mage and scientist. They are talented physicians and doctors who are skilled with both magic and herbal healing. They are often into chemistry, making potions like witches and alchemists. Use staffs and wands. Can fly by riding their staff like a broomstick, or just by using a magic carpet or pot. =Sorcerer/Sorceress= Mages who are generally just magic-users. Use staff, wands, rings and enchanted weapons. Can also summon. Like wizards, can ride their staff like a broom,but they can also float around with magic. =Warlock/Witch= Are not all bad! Witches and warlocks are skilled herbalists and fortune-tellers. They use wands and rings for magic, andcan also use weapons like daggers, bows and short spears to fight. Witches ride broomsticks and warlocks ride pitchforks (which they can fight with too). Use crystal balls, stones, tea leaves and runes to tell fortunes, unlike seers who "see" the future. =Seer= A mage who "sees" the future in random visions. However, skilled seers can look into the future as they please. Are also skilled spellcasters. =Enchanter/Enchantress= Are mages who can enchant weaponry and items as well as spellcast. =-Mancer= A -mancer is generally a mage who has a certain control over something. Use weapons, eg.swords, as well as magic to fight. * Necromancer: Can weave spirits into dead bodies and control them. * Pyromancer: Controls fire. * Hydromancer: Controls water. * Geomancer: Controls earth. * Aeromancer: Controls wind. * Electromancer: Controls electricity. * Arachnomancer: Controls spiders. And there are many others. =Summoner= A powerful mage who can summon majestic beasts and animals through magic portals. =Warmage= A low-ranking mage in an army who spellcasts and fights with a sword and shield. =Magician= A mage who does tricks with hats, rabbits and doves for money. More fake ones are springing up across the island. =Illusionist= A mage who can create illusions by warping the colour of the air. =Conjuror= A mage who keeps a pocket universe (a hammerspace) in their bag, which they can fit any amount of items in. Do tricks for money, such as pulling out long ladders from their bags. =Magus= A powerful mage who is skilled with weapon-fighting and magic, although they only fight with staffs, bows and swords. Are rare and their excellent magic level is inherited through bloodline. =Sage= Like the magi, sages are born with excellent magic through their bloodline. They are even more magically skilled than the magi. It is usually a sage who becomes Archmage. =Archmage= The most powerful mage on the island who is elected king of spellcasters for bravery and heroism. Live quite long due to their ridiculous magic level. =Related articles= * Drakace Island * Main Dragons (Drakace Island) Category:Articles by Dragon Mage